Freak
by Number 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: Marriage law fic; The war is over, and peoples lives are just getting back to normal, that is until the ministry passes a new law. Rated M for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

BANG

''Get up you freak''

Calypso sighed and slowly rised out of her bed, according to her sisters being a metamorphmagus entails you to being a freak, but she disagrees. She slips on her slippers and stands in front of her full length mirror. Starring back at her is a tall, pale girl, with dark blue eyes and bright red hair; she's skinny but still has curves and freckles across her nose. Calypso doesn't mind the way she looks, she's always been self-conscious of herself since the other girls in her family are Veela. Calypso makes her way downstairs to find her family sitting at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet.

''So, What's going on in the world today?'' She asks slumping down in a chair and drinking a glass of orange juice. Her two sisters squeal. Calypso gives them a confused look and the eagerly give her the Prophet.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC PASSES NEW MARRIAGE LAW

Any witches and wizards between the ages of 16-32 who are not in a legal marriage will be given a spouse from the ministries choosing. Later this afternoon, owls will be sent to the witch or wizard with the name of the spouse and other information.

Calypso gasps as she finishes reading. ''A marriage law? They can't do that!'' she cries ''I'm only 19, I can't get married!''.

''Who would want to marry you?'' Calliope snorts

''It's probably a mountain troll'' Cassiel tells her

''Well, Cassiel this sucks for you cause you'll only be able to shag one guy for the rest of your life'' Calypso retorts, changing her eyes to a red to match her hair. Cassiel goes wide eyed.

''I didn't think of that, he better be a good shag or to hell with him'' she says getting up from the table laughing. Calypso glares at her and gets up from the table as well.

''I'm going to get ready for when the owls come, I'm sure my future fiancée will want to see me before the wedding'' Calypso tells everyone and she runs up the stairs to the bathroom.

After a 6 minute long shower and a 15 minute fight with Calliope about using all the hot water Calypso slips on a pair of black muggle skinny jeans, a blue and grey plaid long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue converse. She changes her looks back to normal and sighs, she was debating whether to let her paired fiancée see her real looks or not.

''Girls the owls are here!'' she hears her father call up to them.

Calypso takes in deep breathes, she was so bloody nervous. What if she got paired with an ugly, abusive git? What if she wasn't pretty enough? She shook her head dismissing the thought. She ran out of her room only to be stopped by her sisters.

''Well, don't you look err-'' Calliope started looking down at her little sister

''I think the word is bloody hideous'' Cassiel cackled

Calypso pushed by them, ignoring their insult. She ran down the stairs and into the living room where her mother and father were waiting. Calypso eyed the three envelopes on the table and bit her lip.

''Come here girls, I want you to open up your letters together'' Her mother told them gesturing to the couch. Calypso walked towards the couch slowly, but her father grabbed her arm and brought her down to sit beside him in one quick movement.

''I hope I get Harry Potter'' Cassiel mutters to Calliope

''Um, he's dating Ginny Weasley'' Calypso tells her giving her a confused look

''So? I bet he's still one hell of shag''

Calypso shuttered at the thought of her slutty sister Cassiel shagging Harry Potter, the one who defeated the dark lord. Calypso reaches forward and grabs her letter. Taking a deep breathe she eagerly rips the Ministry seal of the back and begins to read,

_Dear Miss. Calypso Jackson_

_This letter is regarding the Marriage law; below you will find your spouse's name and other very important information._

_Your spouse's name is: Frederick Weasley_

_You and said spouse will be married before the end of December of this year, also you and said spouse will need to have a minimum of 2 children to be legally married for this law._

_Fail to do this and you will be sent to Azkaban and striped of magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

Calypso re-reads the letter a dozen times to get the message to sink in. Fred Weasley? The twin prankster from Gryffindor who was a year before her? The one that she had a crush on in 3rd year? Calypso had fought in the war, she saw him get hit with a wall she was certain he died. Calypso's thoughts were interrupted by her sisters shrill shrieking.

''Merlin, I got Draco Malfoy mum, he was in my house!'' Cassiel shrieked, she'll have fun with him she thought.

''Mum, Daddy! I got Theodore Nott'' Calliope cried joining arms with Cassiel and jumping up and down.

''Who did you get dear?'' My father asked trying to read my letter,

''Um-''

''She probably got some loser Ravenclaw like herself'' Calliope muttered which made Cassiel guffaw.

''I got Fred Weasley'' I tell them

Calliope and Cassiel suddenly stop laughing and stare at her. Their eyes shooting daggers towards her.

''The Gryffindor prankster whose a year ahead of us?'' Cassiel questions

Calypso gave her a smirk; she knew that in 4th year she had a huge crush on him.

''The one and only'' Calypso told her slyly.

OoOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

A few hours later Calypso is in her room sitting in front of her mirror, changing her looks. She only does this when she's bored and Merlin she was. An hour ago she had sent a letter to her new fiancée and asked if he wanted to get together and talk. She was still awaiting a reply. She was all alone in the house, her sisters had gone out shopping and her parents had gone to work.

CLANG

Calypso looked up to find an old brown owl sitting outside her window pane. She eagerly opened the window and let the owl in; he immediately fell to the ground. Calypso gasps and tried to awaken the owl. She pulled out her wand and whispered _Enervate _and the owl awoke. Calypso gave the owl a treat and opened the letter.

_Calypso,_

_I knew I heard your name from somewhere, now I know. I wonder why they put us together, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, odd housing couple but I bet you're very smart. My mother is going absolute bonkers with this marriage law, and she wants you to come over for dinner tonight. You don't need to dress up its anything but formal. Just apparate to the burrow._

_Love the extremely charming and better looking Weasley twin_

_Fred_

Calypso chuckled, now, what to wear. She had already got dressed to meet him but now that she's going to meet his family she needed to dress a little bit better. She changed into a light blue tank top, white muggle jeans, a black blazer and black converse. Calypso always wore converse, she had every colour.She still went with her previous plan and didn't change her looks. She looked in the mirror, she had a few bruises from Calliope and Cassiel hitting her but she hid them. She decided she better get going but she remembered that her family didn't know where she was going. She left a quick note on the table

_Gone to meet Fred's family don't wait up_

_-Calypso_

Calypso chewed her lip nervously and then she apparated with the familiar tug at her navel. She appeared at the edge of a lake. She turned around to find a tall, misshapen house a few yards away. She began to chew her lip again as she walked towards the door, her hair colour changed to a bright blue without her noticing and only changed back when a middle aged, ginger haired woman answered the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much everyone for the follows!

**Disclaimer: are you stupid?**

* * *

''Ah, Hello! I'm Molly Weasley come on in'' She told her gesturing to come inside.

''I'm Calypso'' She told Molly nervously. Her hair began to change again from black, to pink, to purple, to brown. Calypso gasps as she walked by a mirror and her hair was turquoise. She quickly changed it back to black and sat down on the couch.

''Whoa, Harry check it out. She's a metamorphmagus!'' someone said

Calypso looked up to find a red haired boy; he was too young to be Fred so she assumed it was his younger brother Ron.

''Um, yeah I am.'' She muttered, embarrassed that someone saw

''Hi I'm Ron, I think it's cool. I've only known one person who had that talent...'' He trailed off

Calypso stared with wide eyes at him ''you don't think I'm a freak?'' she asked confused, everyone she knew thought that she was weird. At Hogwarts she didn't have many friends since she didn't like to talk to anyone. But someone actually thought it was cool besides her.

''a freak? Why would you be a freak? It's so cool'' he told her

Calypso began to laugh and her eyes changed to a dark purple.

''Who did you get paired with?'' Calypso asks him brushing some of her hair behind her ear

He smiles ''Hermione Granger''

They sat there waiting for everyone else to arrive; Ron introduced her to Hermione and Harry. Harry and Hermione also loved the fact that she was a metamorphmagus. While Calypso was waiting for Fred and his twin brother to arrive, she changed her appearance several times.

''Should I stick with my born hair and eye colour?'' Calypso asks them unsurely, they all nod. Ginny, Ron and Fred's sister came to sit with them and began to laugh.

''Calypso, you should totally put a pig snout on and then totally freak out my brother when he comes!'' she tells her. Calypso began to laugh and a pig snout formed where her nose used to be.

''Mum, Were here!'' someone said coming in through the door ''Now the party can actually start''.

Calypso's heart began to race, right now she was going to meet the man she was supposed to marry and she was pranking him. He should love it, he is a prankster.

''Oi, Fred, come meet your fiancée! She's bloody amazing'' Ron called out

Fred nodded and began to walk over to the group; they were all holding back laughter.

''Hey where is sh—whoa!'' he said as he finally laid eyes on her. They all burst out laughing and she changed her snout back to her regular nose. After a short period of time Fred began to laugh with them.

''Hey, I'm Calypso'' She greeted holding out her hand, Fred shook it. As soon as their hands made contact a bolt of electricity shot threw them making them pull their hands away. Calypso blushed but quickly hid it.

''Dinner!'' Molly called out to the kids.

All the Weasley boys ran from the living room and sat down at the table before any of the others could get up. Calypso laughed again, she got a seat in between Ron and Fred. The table was filled with so much food; it would put the Hogwarts feast to shame. Quickly conversation began to erupt. Calypso began talking to Hermione and Ginny about hanging out sometime, and Fred was talking to George about expanding the shop.

OoOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

After dinner Fred and Calypso walked to the pond where she first apparated.

''Listen Fred, I know we didn't really talk that much today but I want to say thank you, also I know you probably wanted to be paired with someone who was prettier than me but I'll try and make you happy'' she told him. Fred smiled at her.

''Meet me here tomorrow at 3 alright? And you're much more than pretty. Just because your name means to conceal, it doesn't mean you have to conceal yourself'' he told her twisting a piece of hair between his fingers which made her hair turn a bright red.

''Actually it does'' she began ''my mom and dad are loony; when my sister was born they put a charm on her so whatever her name means it's what she is. Calliope means beautiful voice and she's a singer, Cassiel means she who entangles men and she's a slut'' she told him not looking at him eyes '' and when I was born, and they found out a was a metamorphmagus they thought they should call me Calypso which means conceal because I could hide scars and the such''.

Fred blinked at her, lost for words.

''So they named you Calypso not knowing you would actually hide yourself from people'' he asked, Calypso nodded.

''I need to go but thank you again and Yes, I'll see you at 3'' she said and apparated back to her house with a tug at her navel.

OoOoOOooOOoOOoOOo

At home she found Cassiel on the couch with Draco snogging. She walked by them gagging herself.

''that's my freak of a sister, just ignore her'' she heard Cassiel murmur to him

Draco snorted and began to snog her brains out.

''That is repulsive'' Calypso said loud enough for them to hear, yet again Cassiel pulled away from Draco and held up a finger indicating that she would be back in a minute,

''What is your bloody problem? You're going to have to snog your fiancée sooner or later, or did you dump your sorry arse after her saw you'' she snorted

''No, he didn't but I'm not going to shag him right after I meet him like some little slut I know'' Calypso rolled her eyes at her sister. Cassiel snapped, she hated being called a slut, even If she was one. She snapped out her wand. ''Crucio'' she said aiming her wand right at Calypso.

Calypso began to feel rush of pain fly threw her body and began to scream, her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Calypso screamed and screamed for someone to hear her but no one heard her. She began to cry, the pain was too much. She began to flail across the floor until the pain stopped.

''Don't call me that again'' Cassiel spat into her ear and left.

Calypso lay on the ground gasping for air; she lay there for hours not being able to move until sleep found her.

* * *

R&R

Mischief Managed,


	3. Authors Note!

Hello Everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating faster, my parents had taken my laptop away and my internet was shut off. I promise the third chapter is coming so don't get your knickers in a twist. Its taking me a while to write the third chapter because i am currently writing two one-shots and another FredxOC story (Not Calypso).

Please don't give up on the story, and i promise i won't!

Ava


End file.
